


Are you ticklish?

by Stironstep



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is Ticklish, Fluff somehow, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus is scared of the dark?, Mischievous Magnus, Screw PG&E, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stironstep/pseuds/Stironstep
Summary: So, PG&E shut down power at the Institute. How'd that even happen? Nevermind that though, it's just an excuse for Alec to visit Magnus and they get a little goofy at the end.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Are you ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I feel like I haven't posted in so long, Happy has been doing most of it lol. They already did a PG&E fic but I decided to do my own. A little late I know, I take a long time to get the courage to write something but the actual writing this fic took like 15 minutes and I didn't beta read this. Oh god, I hope it's ok. It's late and when I wake up tomorrow I'm going to be too lazy to finish this so I did it all really fast. I also should remind people that I really don't write fluff so this is kinda some really big boundary crossings that's happening. Also, PG&Es only mentioned a little. It's mostly a Malec Fluff piece. Please enjoy!

“Hey, Magnus? Are you home?” Alec called out to the bright empty apartment. 

“I’m in here Alexander!” Magnus’s voice called out from within the office room. 

Dropping his bag near the door, he walked through the exquisitely decorated living room and into the office. “Hey Magnus, mind if I stay here for a bit?” He asked, walking behind the tired warlock and patting his shoulder, sat down beside him. 

“Yea, that’s fine. Why are you here though, is there some Clave things that they apparently need me for?” Magnus said, frustration clear in his voice. 

“No. Why?” Alec asked, confused. 

“Thank you, god I thought they would never leave,” Magnus said sighing. “They keep calling me, talking about some demon that they want me to track or something like that. I don’t remember. You know that I’m not some hound to be called on, as if I’m the only warlock that exists!” He shouted to the room, growling. 

“Yes, of course, Magnus. You are one warlock that the Clave knows they can trust though.” Alec immediately answered as not to anger Magnus when he’s in one of these states. 

“Good,” Magnus nodded, satisfied. “Why are you here then?”

“Oh, yea,” Alec said, “The Institute doesn’t have any power. Something about a mundane company, PE&G? I don't know, supposedly they supply our power or something. I thought that the Institute was self-powering but apparently not. No backup generators either! God that is so annoying!” He ranted, “And I thought that I could come here to accompany you in the scary dark, but apparently,” he said, looking around, “You have lights!”

“Oh, yes! I did this just for if this kind of circumstance. See, it wasn’t that complicated, I made a sort of a portal, not really though, it takes the temperature and light intensity of where the other end is and I sent the other part orbiting the sun.” Magnus gets up and starts pacing, on a roll. “Now, that would be way too hot if it was orbiting too close or too cold if farther so I managed to set the orbit at the same distance as the earth is to the sun and is orbiting at the same speed which took some difficulty to get it moving but once in space it doesn't- ” He stopped, thinking. “Hey, did you say you, ‘scary’ darkness?” He asked, smiling. 

Alec grinned back. “Yes, I thought you might have a fear of the dark, who knows. The big old warlock, scared of the dark.” He said, managing to put somewhat of an innocent face up. 

“Hey,” Magnus said, wagging his finger as he stepped closer to Alec. “That's not very good. Has anyone ever told you not to assume something? Oh Alexander,” He said, extending his arms out as if to hug him, “Are you ticklish?”

Alec’s eyes widened and he stood up so fast he knocked over the chair and started backpedaling away from Magnus who was grinning like a mad man. “You- Oh, damn it! Why did I tell you I was ticklish, oh dear.” He bolted out of the room and into the wide bedroom where Magnus tackled him onto the bed, his fingers dancing over Alec’s skin as Alec started to giggle madly. “Stop! Magnus! No! That tickles!” He whined, trying to pry Magnus’s fingers off from his stomach. 

Magnus stopped and leapt onto the bed and landing on top of Alec. “You giggle like a girl you know,” he said, booping Alec on the nose and smirking. 

“No, I don’t!” He protests, “Well- Well, you dress like one!” 

“Wow, that’s all you can come up with? Wowwww,” Magnus said, leaping on to Alec again as they wrestled together, Magnus continuing to tickle Alec and Alec trying to stop Magnus while also trying giggling like a girl. Alec finally getting the upper hand, he flipped over, pinning Magnus below him and grabbed his arms. 

“Now,” He said, panting. “I am going to let go and we are going to have a normal night, on the couch, NO TICKLING, ok?” 

“Maybe…. ” Magnus responded, the glint in his eye hinting otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this, its really short, I know. I don't get the confidence to write most of the time. I wanted to write this for like a month now but never got to it. I really hope that someone liked it and I love all of you for bearing with me. Really, I would love to see what you thought of this and if I should write more fluff. I am definitely out of my comfort zone with this, anyone that knows me knows I'm not that much of a fluffy person. It's probably going to take some time before I get to writing again so I really hope you've enjoyed. Again, I love you all for sticking through this and I hope you guys take care. 
> 
> -Stironstep


End file.
